The War Between Two Tribes
by Seventh Time Reborn
Summary: Ashelin sets of to take revenge on the one who killed her parents and makes friends who are just like her.


Has Jak 3 names

Disclaimer - We DO NOT own Jak 3

Chapter 1: Destiny

It was the middle of the night. The wind howled, and drops of rain were starting to fall from the clouds above. Trees blocked the moonlight from entering the dark forest floor below. Twigs and tree limbs littered the ground. Mice and other rodents scurried in fear of being eaten.

Underneath the tallest tree in the forest, a girl around the age of 13 with long brown hair, brown eyes and redish tan skin sat. She wore a black t- shirt, tan capris, and tennis shoes. She held two thin, average sized, stakes in both hands. She had both legs pulled up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

Tears were hidden behind the rain- covered face.

She wiped her eyes and started to climb the tree that she was sitting under. About half way up she came across a tree house, and walked towards the door, like she knew exactly where she was going. She went inside and laid down on a bed in the corner of the room.

About an hour later the girl fell asleep, waiting for day break.  
Early in the morning, before the sun was even up, the girl woke to the sound of dripping water. She got up and grabbed a black, floor length cloak from a coak rack. She grabbed her stakes from a nearby table and climbed down the tree.

When she touched the ground, she started walking through the forest.

She neared the forest edge, and the amount of trees was fewer. She exited the forest and pulled her cloak's hood over her head.

She neared a villiage. It was surrounded by river on two sides. One river dumped into a nearby lake.

Riviera, she thought to herself.

She entered the villiage and walked across a road in the center of the villiage.

The villiage was small. All of the houses, shops, and buildings were made of wood, and were in rows that had occansional gaps between them, which were alley ways that had buildings on both sides.

One alley way, however, at the end of the villiage, had only one side with buildings, which were abandoned, and the other side was a road which no one ever came down. On the side of the road, there were puddles that never dried out.

The girl turned the corner into the abandoned alley way and found that there was a large group of kids that were about her age, already lived in the alley way.

A girl with shoulder length, black hair, jumped out of a nearby tree. She carried a bow that was already armed with an arrow, and was pointing straight at the girl.

"Who are you?" the girl who was pointing the bow asked.

"My name is Ashelin. I am from the forest." the girl said.

"Good! Then you are a Moonlit hunter!" the black haired girl said, lowering her bow.

"Um... Moonlit Hunter?" Ashelin said.

"Oh. There magic- hating people who dress in entirerly purple." the girl replied.

"Oh. In that case I am now. One of their people killed my parents." Ashelin said.

"I'm sorry. But that also means we can trust you. We kill them because of orders. And it keeps us alive. And before I forget. My name is Keira. I guard this bunch." the girl said.

"You kill moonlits? Why?" Ashelin asked.

"Oh. Yes. The King of Aquador pays handsomley for a moonlit's body. He pays more if they're alive. He makes them his slave. But moonlits, as unworthy as they are, don't deserve such a punishment." Keira answered.

"Unworthy?" Ashelin asked.

"Don't you know anything? When the Life Godess put them on this earth, she knew she made a mistake. Especially for making them immortal. She put a curse on them. Once a child of moonlit blood masters all the elements, she kills the leaders, who have lived for thousands of years." Keira replied.

"Why is it a curse if a child masters all elements?" Ashelin asked.

"Well. Moonlit blood is so pure that it wipes away all magic in a child. They can't even be half- blood. And also because... they are not accepted. They stand up for themselves unlike the rest. They're sworn to duty. To loyalty to the Life Godess." Keira answered.

"And why does she kill the leaders instead of the whole tribe?" Ashelin said, dying for information.

"Because once the leaders die, we can take over, remove their immortallity, and teach them to stand up for themselves. That's why they're unworthy." Keira replied.

"Oh." Ashelin said.

"Well. I think I should introduce you to they gang. You're one of us now." Keira said. "The guy with green and yellow hair is Jak and that orange thing on his shoulder is his pet ottsel, Dax. The blonde over there is Tess. The boy with the black hair is Torn, and the guy with the brown hair next to him is Streak. And they girl way back their in the corner who is wearing a black tank top, black skirt, black boots with metal plates on the end of them and black hair is Shadow. That's not all of us though. Where are the other five? Well. Anyway. While we're waiting, I might as well tell you that we also have other troops in the forest and Aquador who only come here to deliver messages."

"Wow. That makes a lot of you." Ashelin replied.

"Well, there is a lot of evil Moon Bloods out there so it's gonna take a lot of us." Keira replied. "I just hop from tree to tree following this troop everywhere the go and shooting anyone they can't kill themselves. And I've never missed once."

"And now you have me." Ashelin said.

"Yes, we do. And from living in the forest, I don't think you need the training. You start at sunrise." Keira said.

Five kids about the age of 14, strolled down the alley way.

"There you are!" Keira said. "Katie, Kody, Cara, Onyx, Auka. Introduce yourselves to our newest member."

"I'm Kody." a boy with short brown hair said.

"And I'm Katie." a girl with ear length, curly brown hair said.

"My name's Cara." a red head girl that was Ashelin's age said.

"I'm Auka." a girl with dark red hair said.

"And I'm Onyx." a girl who dressed exactly like Shadow, but wore a jacket, had no plates on her boots, and had dark purple hair said.

"Now. That's the entire gang. Torn. Start a fire." Keira instructed.

"But Keira. We both know that I haven't mastered starting a fire yet." Torn complained.

"I can start a fire." Ashelin cut in.

"You can?"Keira said, sounding really surprised.

"Yeah. My mother taught me a lot before she died." Ashelin replied.

"OK. Well you can start a fire. And I think all of us are wondering how your parents died. You can tell us when your done with the fire." Keira said.

Ashelin started a fire, then sat down a couple feet away from it on the ground.

Everyone sat down around the fire also.

"Start whenever." Keira said.

"OK. Well. Last night. It happened last night. My mom, dad, and I were sitting inside our treehouse. My mother had just finished making dinner and started to put it on the table. We heard a twig snap on the ground, but suspected nothing, and just thought it was one of the rodents that ran around the forest floor at night. That's when it all happened. A... 'Moon Blood' climbed up the tree and into our treehouse just seconds later. My mother fumbled for her dagger, but was too slow. The Moon Blood grabbed my mother and held a dagger up to her throat, telling my father not to move. He edged towards the end of the platform our treehouse sat on a pushed my mother over the edge, but before he could, my mother stabbed his arm with her dagger. But he still went after my dad. I ran to the corner. The Moon Blood didn't hurt my dad, but kidnapped him. I don't know why, but I think he's dead. I climbed down the tree after my mother, knowing that I couldn't do anything for my father. I ran to her side and kneeled by her. She pulled a necklace from around her neck. It was a thin, circular, peice of mater that was 4 inches long. About a centimeter down from the top, there was a small hole that had a metal circle through it. It was tied to a black string. 'Don't lose it. It will lead you to where you belong.' she told me. And that last few words that came out of her mouth were 'I love you.' Here. I'll how you the necklace."

Ashelin reached for a small bag. She opened it and pulled out the necklace she described.

"That's the Leader's Key!" Keira exclaimed. "The leader of our group wears it!

Your mother mother took us in when we needed her most and lead us, and she taught us everything she knew so we could one day protect ourselves. Then when you were born she came to us and told us you were now her first joy, and that she never forget us. She told us if we needed her, all we had to do is send her our secret call, and she'd come. She apparently kept the key, and a Moon Blood saw her wearing it. That's probably why they killed her. They knew that could never stop us when we were together. But they took your father. That I don't understand. They never kidnap anyone! Oh. I was wondering. Who did you choose your allience to? Riviera or the Forest?" Keira said.

"Well, when I was 12, I chose my allience to Riviera. It's where I belong. Here I'll prove it." Ashelin answered.

Ashelin pulled a blue dragon fly necklace out og her bag.

"See. It's the necklace you get if you choose your allience to Riviera. Well. Anyways. When the Forest Dwellers heard I chose my allience to Riviera, they gave me until I turned 13 before I was banished from the forest. I just turned 13 a week ago." Ashelin said.

"Well, Onyx and Shadow are from the Black Forest on Death Mountain. Jak, Dax and myself are from Sandia Island. Streak and Torn are from the Forest. And Katie, Kody, Auka, Cara, and Tess are from Riviera." Keira explained. "Well, we should eat then get going. A boat of Moon Bloods is said to be heading this way. And I plan on giving them a little Welcome gift."


End file.
